Gireluk Hammerfells Vurakigorou
Gireluk Hammerfells Vurakigorou, previously known as Gireluk Bear-Tamer Vurakigorou, was a goliath of the Vurakigorou clan and Aglig's former lover and apprentice. Description Appearance He stands at about 8'5 and is all muscle. His skin is a greenish-gray. Like most Goliaths he wears little to show off his markings, which cover a significant amount of his body unlike aglig, whose are almost completely symmetrical. He is gruff, wild, and smells of fresh cut wood and spirits Personality Not magically inclined, he is the opposite of Aglig in almost every way. Where Aglig favors diplomacy and the consultation of the divine and spirits, Gire prefers smacking things in the face with his hammer or trusty axe. Biography Gireluk was Aglig's first real friend that wasn't a spirit. Gireluk would find Aglig when he would isolate himself to meditate. They would get into loud shouting matches that many could hear beyond the village. It was a surprise to no one when they were seen constantly in each other’s company. Aglig and Gireluk were soon lovers and weren’t shy about their meetings. Gireluk would venture down the mountain to hunt or defend their territory and Aglig would be by his side healing his wounds in battle earning him his first title of “Wound Scourge”. Gireluk showed interest in in Aglig’s spiritual side and against the better part of the village’s wishes, they wished for him to hone his and hunting skills, began training under Aglig as an apprentice. Before devoting most of his time to his spiritual studies Gireluk participated in a smithing competition with a rival clan. He managed to make more spearheads than any other goliath that competed. This earned him the title of "Hammerfells." One day during his training Aglig was teaching Gireluk how to summon his spirit guide. An overwhelming force took hold of him in the form of a spirit of unknown origin. Aglig opened his mouth to try and reassure his apprentice and an otherworldly sound came from within. The sound resonated for miles and those who heard it described it as something “not from this existence”. Gireluk was transported directly into the sky of the spirit world. As he plummeted through the air he saw huge vines and branches reaching out to him from a massive tree. As the branches surrounded him he felt his body being pulled downwards. After a minute or so the branches spread and he found himself trapped in a stone like structure. He was placed in the Vault. His spirit would remain trapped in the Vault for years until Aglig and the rest of the party ventured into the spirit world to deal with the Lindworm. As Aglig entered the cavern under the where the vault resided Gireluk was overjoyed to see his lover. When Aglig approached he excitedly called out to him, knowing deep down that Aglig would come for him. However when Aglig began to cry he was confused, hoping it was just tears of joy. The thick walls of the vault made it impossible for them to communicate with each other verbally. The Vault itself began to glow and Gireluk was ecstatic, thinking Aglig had discovered a way to free him. His last thoughts before his soul was destroyed were happy ones, thoughts of returning to his mountain home with Aglig and finally making a home together. He never wanted to leave Aglig's side ever again. Category:Goliath Category:ETV npc Category:ETV Category:Alceon Category:Feels